L'ange venu du ciel
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [20 chapitres]Une jeune fille qui s'est fait renvoyée de Beauxbâtons se retrouvent à Poudlard. Elle semble plaire à nos deux ennemis... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?
1. La rencontre inattendue

Petite fic sans prétention, non, aucune...

Une fanfic sans slash pour une fois, mais toujours les mêmes personnages principaux, à savoir : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

**Personnages :** Tout à JKRowling à part Pauline. En fait, c'est moi!lol! Dites le pas! On a le droit de rêver!

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer

PS : paroles en français (n'oublions pas que l'action se passe en Angleterre)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre inattendue**

C'était en rentrant en 6e année que Harry Potter la rencontra pour la première fois. Ron et Hermione était déjà partie dans le wagon prévu pour les préfets et le jeune homme se retrouva seul. Il vit une fille courir avec sa valise comme si celle-ci ne pesait que le poids d'une plume sur le quai pour ne pas manquer le train qui s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Elle devait y avoir jeter un sort pour la transporter plus facilement. Il chercha donc un compartiment libre sans grand succès. Il en avait même perdu de vue Ginny, Neville et Luna qui étaient pourtant à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tôt.

Tous les compartiments du Poudlard Express, train de la célèbre école de magie semblaient être remplis. Tous sauf un qui contenait qu'une seule personne : une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge aux cheveux extrêmement brun rassemblés en deux petites couettes basses qui lui donnait un petit air enfantin sans toutefois l'enlaidir et aux yeux bleus malicieux. Elle semblait issue de parents moldus par rapport à sa tenue. Elle portait une roba noire assez décolletée avec un jean et des bottes. Elle semblait ailleurs quand il frappa à la porte. Elle releva les yeux et l'observa attentivement mais pour une fois il ne sentit même pas son regard se posait inévitablement sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair encore plus connue que son propre nom. Il en fut très surpris et resta planté devant elle sans rien dire. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur dont elle avait le secret avant qu'il ne se mette enfin à parler.

- Heu… Je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus d'autre place dans le train.

Elle sembla réfléchir un peu et acquiesça. Il s'installa donc en face d'elle. La fille n'arrêtait pas de le regarder d'un air bizarre ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard or comme elle devait avoir son âge, il s'en étonna. Il la regarda à son tour et voulait absolument que ce long silence se brise mais ne savait absolument pas comment engager la conversation et prit une voix timide qui l'étonna lui-même :

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi ?

La question était on ne peut plus banale et en plus, il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il veuille faire son intéressant en prononçant son nom alors que c'était justement tout le contraire. Elle ne réagit pas à l'entente de celui-ci au soulagement d'Harry et lui répondit dans un vague murmure avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre pour observer les lignes d'arbres qu'il y avait pour seul paysage. Malheureusement pour eux deux, Harry n'avait pas entendu sa réponse et la reposa donc en s'excusant. Elle releva donc les yeux vers lui.

- Je m'appelle Pauline Merlin. Désolé… Je… Je ne parle pas très bien anglais.

Il lui jeta un air totalement surpris avant de fermer sa bouche en s'excusant encore une fois. Elle ne parlait pas très bien anglais ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici alors ? Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher de faire cette tête là. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un accent plutôt… Français. Cette révélation le laissa plutôt pantois pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes. Il se rappelait en effet de sa 4e année et du tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'était déroulé avec des élèves français.

- Tu es française ?

La jeune fille parut surprise quand il prononça ses mots et il en fut assez fier en fait.

- Oui. Je viens de Beauxbâtons mais j'ai été… expulsée je dirais… Je ne peux pas t'en dire la raison mais Dumbledore a accepté que je vienne à Poudlard pour terminer mes études.

Harry réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle avait été virée de l'école et ne voulait pas dire la raison ?

- Ok. Et tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas atterrir ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Albus… Enfin Dumbledore m'en a parlé. Je pense que je vais devoir revêtir le Choixpeau…

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue de cette idée mais semblait apparemment connaître les principes de Poudlard. Pourtant Harry avait pour souvenir que les élèves des autres écoles devaient absolument tout ignorés de la leur. Pauline devait être la seule à faire exception comme elle devait être la seule à avoir eu le droit de changer d'école. Un autre détail sauta aux yeux de Harry.

- Tu connais bien le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Heu… Oui en fait. C'est mon parrain mais ne croit surtout pas que j'en profite ! J'aurais mieux fait d'arrêter mes études en sorcellerie mais « ils » n'ont pas accepté.

- Ah bon… Mais tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as été renvoyé ?

- Bah… En fait… J'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec mes pouvoirs. Ils se manifestent toujours dans des situations étranges.

- Au fait, tu connais une Fleur Delacour ?

- Cette garce ??! Oups ! Pardon ! L'habitude de parler français. Oui, je la connais. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Elle se prend pour la meilleure alors qu'elle a terminé dernière au tournoi des trois sorciers. V'là l'honneur des français !

Elle éclata de rire qui fut ensuite renforcé par Harry. Au moins, cette fille était franche et il adorait ça. Il avait du mal à la comprendre dans son langage anglais nullement parfait mais il avait été surpris par ses expressions qui faisaient pourtant penser que Pauline connaissait bien l'anglais. Probablement grâce à son parrain tout ça.

- Dis moi… Tu m'as bien dit que tu t'appelais Merlin, non ?

- Oui mais je en pense pas qu'il y ait un quelconque rapport avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Mes parents ne pratiquent d'ailleurs plus la magie.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es vraiment curieux pour un « héros » !

Elle lui sourit. Bien évidement, elle connaissait son histoire comme tant d'autres ! Pourquoi avait-il cru le contraire pendant un temps ? Mais à sa plus grande surprise, d'ailleurs c'était vraiment une fille hors du commun, elle ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te parlerais pas comme à un déluré ou alors ne te demanderais pas un autographe qui ira prendre la poussière sous mon lit. S'ils ne pratiquent plus, c'est simplement à cause de moi. Pour me protéger d'une certaine manière de mes pouvoirs récalcitrants. Ils ont d'ailleurs choisi Dumby pour parrain pour qu'il m'apprenne quelques « plus » pour réussir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au surnom donné à Dumbledore par sa si douce filleule. Celle-ci lui sourit encore plus par sa réaction puis regarda sa montre.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui… C'est ça quand on part à la dernière minute ! J'ai du prendre le bateau à 3h du matin et j'ai eu la bonne idée de me coucher à minuit ! En plus, je dors beaucoup d'habitude alors là, je suis crevée ! Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je pique un roupillon avant d'arriver ?

- Non, pas du tout !

- Ok !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots, qu'elle s'appuya contre la vitre du compartiment. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil quelques minutes après et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était très belle et avait un certain charme quand on y regardait de plus près. Son corps s'abaissait et remontait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration quelque peu saccadée. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé et rapprocher de la jeune fille endormie. Son visage était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Il entendit alors un grand bruit et il sursauta. La porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un Drago Malefoy assez surpris de sa trouvaille. Il souriait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon quand il lança :

- Alors Potter ? On s'amuse à embrasser les filles qui dorment maintenant ? Tu es tombé si bas que ça ?!

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une voix endormie s'exclama :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?

Malefoy se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille qui se frottait maintenant les yeux et qui parlait sans vraiment faire exprès sa langue maternelle.

- Pauline ?!

Harry ne comprenait plus tout bien là… Malefoy connaissait cette fille assez bien pour l'appeler de son prénom ? Elle qui était issue de parents sorciers ayant reniés la magie ?! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car le dénommé Malefoy s'était jeté sur lui sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à ma cousine toi ?

- Ta… Cousine ???

Harry était à moitié étranglé par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds quand Pauline s'exclama :

- Non Drago, pas « cousine » ! Je suis ta… Petite petite cousine par alliance… Ouais ! Un truc comme ça…

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il avait parlé à la petite petite cousine par alliance de Malefoy ?! Mais il se reprit vite en pensant que Sirius était lui aussi issu de cette famille comme tous sorciers de « sang pur » mais quelque chose l'intrigua quand même : Drago l'avait appelé par son prénom et il était en rage contre Harry tout ça parce que celui-ci avait failli embrasser Pauline. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait cela sans s'en rendre compte ? Il se posait vraiment beaucoup trop de questions depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et en plus, Malefoy continuait toujours de l'étrangler. Il se secoua la tête pour chasser son embarras et se rendit compte que Pauline était à côté de lui et qu'elle tenait le bras de Drago pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

- S'il m' « embrassait », c'est juste qu'encore une fois j'ai laissé mes pouvoirs prendre le dessus !

Malefoy desserra sa prise et la regarda avec un air dédaigneux qui surprit Harry. Il s'exclama alors :

- Tu n'as toujours pas amélioré ton accent depuis le temps ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire qui aurait ravagé plus d'une fille mais celle-ci n'en tenu pas compte.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois dans le train pour Poudlard d'ailleurs ?

- Et toi comment ça se fait que tu sois là au lieu d'être à la réunion des préfets à l'avant du train ?

- Oh ça ! C'est juste parce que McGo n'a pas aimé que je traite Weasley de Weasmoche et Granger de Miss Je-Sais-Tout-Et-J'ai-Une-Touffe-A-La-Place-Des-Cheveux. Pourtant c'est la vérité, non ?

- Malefoy… Je vais te…

Mais Pauline n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que Harry allait faire à son cousin car la porte s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle était installée dans le compartiment laissant entrer les deux principaux intéressés de la conversation : c'est-à-dire Hermione et Ron.

Ils se demandèrent ce qu'ils se passaient : une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas tenait le bras d'un Malefoy quelque peu rougissant en la regardant et un Harry qui avait du mal à respirer se tenait entre eux deux.

- Tiens en parlant du loup ! Weasmoche et Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

- C'est bien, Malefoy, tu as raccourci ce stupide surnom !

Et non ! Ce n'était pas Hermione, Ron ou encore Harry qui avait prononcé ses mots mais bien Pauline, une lueur de colère massacrante dans le bleu de ses yeux. Malefoy complètement choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille l'interpella :

- Hé ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Malefoy ?

- Depuis maintenant ! Après tout, tu m'as bien dit que j'avais le pire accent anglais que tu n'ais jamais entendu alors je prends les coutumes des autres pays, j'appelle les autres par leur nom de famille !

- On appelle que ceux qu'on ne connais pas ou ceux qu'on n'aime pas par leur nom !

- Hé bien justement !

Elle prit vite fait sa valise et s'enfuit dans l'allée centrale en disant tout de même au revoir à Harry et à ses amis avant de partir laissant derrière elle un sorcier aux cheveux blonds pantois sur le pas de la porte. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et il leur lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre la charmante demoiselle.

Hermione et Ron continuaient de rire quand ils s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione à son ami.

- Une fille venant de BeauxBâtons, je vous expliquerai !

- Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a un accent à faire pâlir McGonagall !

- Ron ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- En tout cas, comment Malefoy a été cassé ! C'était trop fort ! avoua celui-ci d'un air joyeux.

Ils continuèrent à parler sur la nouvelle élève avant de revêtir leur uniforme de Poudlard et pour cause : ils arrivaient au château.

* * *

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir? Un clip sur le bouton en bas à gauche... S'il vous plaît... 


	2. La dure vie de Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : La dure vie de Poudlard**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait enfin franchit les portes de la célèbre école de magie. Harry était vraiment heureux de la retrouver car avec la mort de Sirius sur la conscience, il n'avait pas vraiment passé de bonnes vacances surtout avec les Dursley.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle déjà remplie d'élèves. Ils s'assirent à leur table, Hermione et Ron d'un côté et Harry en face. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder aux alentours en espérant voir une certaine fille aux cheveux d'un brun intense presque noir qui l'avait si souvent surpris mais quel ne fut pas son dégoût quand il la vit avec Malefoy à l'entrée ! Heureusement, celle-ci ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur par cette compagnie et Harry esquissa un sourire.

Hermione s'en aperçut et alors que Ron continuait de lui parler sur son impatience de manger, elle se retourna pour voir qu'elle était cette vue qui faisait tant plaisir à son meilleur ami. Elle reconnut tout de suite la jeune fille rencontrée dans le train même si elle avait changé sa coiffure préférant un petit chignon quelque peu ébouriffé à ses couettes et qu'elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard. Elle reconnut que Harry avait bon goût en matière de femme mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu en choisir une loin de Malefoy. Cela n'allait pas arranger les relations entre eux deux…

Pendant qu'Hermione était penché dans ses pensées, Ron, lui, continuait toujours de parler dans le vent et il s'en aperçut après quelques minutes.

- Hé ! Hermione ! Youhou ! Je te parle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Hein ?

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour le regarder d'un air incrédule et s'excusa très vite.

- Bon… Ca va bien pour une fois. Je m'attaque à l'autre maintenant !

Il se retourna alors vers Harry et lui lança une boulette de papier sortit directement de sa poche. Il mit ensuite ses mains en haut parleur et quanta :

- Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ! Vous m'entendez ?

Harry, dont le regard ne décrochait toujours pas, sentit une forte pression sur sa tête et pour cause : Ron venait de se jeter sur presque sur la table et lui faisait un shampooing digne de ce nom. Il grommela et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?!

- Du calme, mon vieux ! Je voulais juste te dire que la répartition allait commencer ! Reste calme !

En effet, les nouveaux premières années s'avançaient déjà dans la salle d'un geste nerveux et timide. Harry se remémora tout de suite comme chaque année, sa cérémonie de répartition. Il ne put réprimer un sourire pour réconforter ces nouveaux élèves. McGonagall s'avança comme d'habitude après la chanson du Choixpeau et commença à expliquer les règles pour la répartition. Elle énonça chaque nom et les élèves furent répartis rapidement. Dumbledore se leva et énonça son habitude discours de début d'année. C'est-à-dire, les différentes règles élémentaires de Poudlard à savoir ne pas entrer dans la forêt interdite, ne pas faire de magie en dehors des cours, ne pas être en possession de matériels interdits,… Il osa dire aussi que le professeur Rogue allait prendre place en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce que beaucoup d'élèves accueillirent mal. Le professeur Slughorn serait donc le nouveau professeur de potion.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle et les élèves perçurent cela comme la fin du discours mais en fait, le vieux directeur n'avait pas fini.

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Chers élèves ! Vous avez sûrement remarqué que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas enlevé le Choixpeau magique de la salle et ce, pour une bonne raison.

En effet, le chapeau miteux était toujours devant la table des professeurs et se soulevait et se rabaisser comme si le Choixpeau pouvait respirer. La plupart des élèves ne l'avaient justement aucunement remarqué et beaucoup se regardèrent avec appréhension et surprise. Dumbledore sembla s'amuser de ce comportement, c'était pour cela qu'il avait marqué une pose dans son discours.

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille s'avança dans l'allée, jeune fille qui sauta aux yeux de deux hommes d'ailleurs… Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être contente de se retrouver là à l'attention de tout le monde et ronchonnait tout bas mais assez haut tout de même pour que les élèves entendent quelques brides de sa conversation avec soi-même comme « Vieux fou », « il le sait pourtant bien », « pourquoi n'avoir pas fait ça autre part »,... Harry échappa un léger rire : elle lui faisait légèrement pensé à un certain elfe de Sirius… Mais n'avait que ça en commun avec lui ! En effet, Kreattur n'était vraiment pas comme elle et il s'en voulut presque cette pensée. Elle avait maintenant atteint le fabuleux tabouret coiffé d'un chapeau et le directeur continua :

- Je vous présente Pauline Merlin, élève venue de France et ma filleule qui plus est, qui a choisi de venir faire avec nous et pour notre plus grand bonheur sa sixième année !

Pauline s'étrangla presque à l'entente de ses paroles et pendant que son merveilleux parrain poursuivait son discours dont elle n'entendait plus un mot sous l'effet de la colère, elle rumina quelques pensées. Comment osait-il ?! D'accord c'était son parrain mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'annoncer à tout le monde ?! Pour qui allaient-ils la prendre maintenant ?! Pour la petite filleule à son parrain ?! Et en plus, elle n'avait en aucun cas choisi d'être là et aurait préféré être à des kilomètres en ce moment plutôt qu'être sous le regard de quelques centaines d'élèves.

Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui chuchota quelques mots que Harry ne comprit pas mais c'était un peu normal puisqu'elle parlait français en ce moment même. Le directeur lui adressa un curieux sourire ce qui ne fit qu'enrager la jeune fille qui se retourna brusquement vers le tabouret et se saisit brutalement du chapeau, lequel grogna un instant. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou allait encore inventer pour la mettre en terrible position ? La réponse à cette question ne se fit pas attendre quand le vieil homme commença à raconter quelques anecdotes pour le moins… Pas vraiment anodines…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si elle est de si mauvaise humeur c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire choisir par le Choixpeau magique. En effet, quand elle était petite et ne sachant pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle a failli mettre le feu à notre si précieux chapeau lequel n'a toujours pas oublié ce souvenir…

Alors là, s'en était trop pour Pauline ! Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle se cacha la tête de ses mains mais qu'est-ce qu'Albus avait ? Il avait trop abusé d'hydromel ou quoi ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit que c'était anormal que les professeurs aient le droit à de l'alcool et que les élèves non !

Le Choixpeau s'agita un peu sur sa tête sous l'effet du rappel de ce souvenir et des pensées noires de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, tiens, jeune fille. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt pourtant…

- Ho ! Si tu as une quelconque recommandation à faire adresse toi à Dumbledore mais pas à moi ! soupira-t-elle.

- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! J'ai enfin une chance de me venger !

- Je ne savais pas qu'un chapeau pouvait avoir des idées de ce genre… Bon ! Allez ! Choisis ma maison !

Le Choixpeau ne tint pas compte des paroles de la jeune fille mais lisait son esprit.

- Bon… Quelle maison j'aimerais avoir… Poufsouffle ? Non ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de personnes que j'aime bien dans ceux-là… Serdaigle ? Trop intello à mon goût, je me perdrais vite avec leur niveau… Gryffondor ?...

Cette fois-ci, Pauline sembla réfléchir plus longuement. Son regard arpenta la salle et se posa sur un regard vert intense. Elle vit que ces yeux les fixaient et secoua la tête.

- Non… Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda le chapeau magique.

- Parce que… C'est comme ça…

- Envie de changer le destin ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

- Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais que trop bien.

- Bon… Eh bien puisque tu as choisi…

- Non ! Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini !

- SERPENTARD !

Sous l'effet de surprise, la jeune fille avait laissé sa bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes ayant du mal à digérer les paroles du chapeau. Elle était vraiment dans une colère noire maintenant ! Depuis quand les élèves choisissaient leur maison ? Ce fichu chapeau ne pouvait-il pas faire son boulot correctement ? Et surtout… Mais… Elle n'avait absolument pas formulé le souhait d'aller à Serpentard ! Deux yeux gris passèrent devant son regard et elle soupira… Elle jeta presque le chapeau plus qu'elle ne le posa sur le tabouret et sur le regard amusé de son parrain elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards où l'attendait une place juste à côté de son « cousin ». Décidément cette année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos…


	3. Premières véritables conversations

Coucou!!!

Désolé pour le retard (comme d'habitude!)!

3e chapitre

Personnage : A JK sauf Pauline

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premières véritables conversations**

Harry avait été tellement stupéfait par les paroles du Choixpeau magique qu'il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Cette fille était si sympa avec lui que la simple pensée qu'elle puisse se retrouver à Serpentard ne lui avait aucunement effleuré l'esprit ! Mais la réalité était bien là, elle avait rejoint la table et s'était assis à côté de Malefoy, son pire ennemi qui le lui rendait bien… Il n'avait même pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pauline était juste une amie rien d'autres mais il se sentait tellement bien en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas parlé très longtemps, même vraiment pas assez à son goût mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle le comprenait à sa façon. Bref, Hermione commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur son compte et Ron pensait qu'il avait mangé quelque chose d'avariée pendant le dîner. Il alla donc se coucher sans rien leur demander d'autres. Sa mauvaise humeur n'aurait fait qu'empirer et il pensa qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça irait mieux. Le seul problème, c'est que le sommeil ne vint pas justement. Il dormit quand même, bien sûr, mais pas assez à son goût. Il se réveilla donc le lendemain matin avec l'impression d'avoir passer une nuit complètement blanche mais ne broncha pas quand Ron sauta sur son lit pour le réveiller. Apparemment, son ami aux cheveux roux était en pleine forme ! Il lui sourit donc pour le rassurer et celui-ci lui lança :

- Ah ! T'as fini par digérer !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air étonné de Ron. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien celui-là !

Il descendit donc à la Grande Salle après s'être habillé et entama son petit déjeuner. Hermione était déjà assise et regardait avec horreur son emploi du temps.

- Ca ne va pas être une mince affaire cette année ! On commence par potions et ensuite, par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et en plus, le professeur McGonagall vient de me prévenir que nous assisterons à deux cours supplémentaires avec les Serpentards ! Le sien et celui de DCFM !

Harry leur fit un grand sourire sans s'en rendre compte et ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard intrigué qui se changea vite pour Hermione par un clin d'œil. Il se ressaisit et observa attentivement son emploi du temps.

- Ouf ! Cette année, plus de divinations ! C'est bête pour la DCFM, notre matière préférée avec notre prof détesté ! s'exclama Ron.

- Ah ! Vous aussi, vous n'aimez pas Rogue ? demanda une voix à l'accent criard.

Harry se retourna, un peu trop vivement peur-être, pour apercevoir juste à côté de lui, Pauline lui lançant un grand sourire. Elle désigna une place à côté de Harry.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Les Serpentards ne sont vraiment pas causants !

Harry accepta malgré les regards courroucés lancés par les différents Gryffondors qui se trouvaient près deux. Il ne remarqua pas le grand sourire que semblait leur faire les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore en observant la scène depuis leur table.

- Pourquoi tu nous demandes si on aime Rogue ? demanda Ron qui était en face d'elle. Bien sûr que non, on ne l'aime pas ! C'est vraiment le pire professeur qu'on puisse imaginer !

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Elle a raison. Il n'est pas incompétent. Il est juste… Horriblement horrible et on a juste l'impression qu'on a un cours avec un bloc de glace ambulant ! ironisa Pauline.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Apparemment, la jeune fille savait déjà à qui elle allait avoir affaire.

- Comment tu sais tout ça avant même d'avoir eu son cours ? demanda Hermione ayant toujours hâte de savoir.

- Oh ! C'est tout simple ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que Dumbledore a dit hier au sujet de moi et du Choixpeau magique ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment ça se faisait que je l'avais déjà vu ?

Ils se regardèrent tous et firent non de la tête l'incitant à continuer.

- Hé bien, en fait, quand j'étais petite, je passais souvent mes grandes vacances à Poudlard et c'est pour ça que je connais tant de choses d'ici. Malheureusement, mon accent ne s'est jamais amélioré au fil du temps ! Je crois qu'il devient de pire en pire !

Ron gloussa doucement de rire avant de se faire réprimander par Hermione. Pauline, elle, rigola avec lui.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai l'habitude ! Donc, je disais que c'était comme ça qu'une fois, en me promenant dans le bureau de mon « cher » parrain que je me suis dit « Tiens ! Ca devrait être marrant d'essayer le Choixpeau ». Celui-ci a eu tellement de mal à me choisir une maison, d'ailleurs il ne l'a toujours pas choisi correctement, que je me suis énervée mais contrairement à ce qu'il ose dire, c'est moi qui aie eu les cheveux brûlés et non lui ! Pour Rogue, j'ai juste essayé de le refroidir encore plus qu'il ne le soit déjà !

Le rire de Ron s'intensifia et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Hermione, elle, chuchota un vague « Ah là là ! » en regardant le professeur en train de manger son porridge avec une avidité de serpent devant sa proie.

- Bon ! J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

Pauline s'en alla donc vers la table des Serpentards où Malefoy jetait un regard haineux aux Gryffondors, plus glacial que d'habitude remarqua Harry mais il s'en fichait ! Après tout, la jeune fille n'avait pas changé de la veille et en plus, les Serpentards assistaient à trois cours avec eux ! D'habitude cette pensée l'aurait plongé dans une certaine appréhension mais elle le fit sourire. Il se tourna enfin vers ses deux amis qui étaient en pleine discussion.

- Elle a l'air géniale cette fille ! Je n'y pensais vraiment pas en l'ayant vue rejoindre les Serpentards la veille ! Elle ressemble bien plus à une Gryffondor.

- Il faudrait d'abord que tu l'as vois en cours, Ron ! C'est peut-être une vraie cancre ! Après tout, elle a l'air de se laisser emporter par ses pouvoirs.

- Mais non Hermione ! Je suis sûr qu'elle arrivera à te battre pour ton plus grand désespoir !

En disant ses mots, il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui celui-ci éclata de rire devant l'air effarouché de son amie. Celle-ci répliqua :

- En tout cas au niveau langage, je la bats à plate couture !

Ils continuèrent de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà en retard pour les potions. Ils descendirent donc aux cachots.

Arrivés là-bas, Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble et Harry remarqua, pour son plus grand plaisir, que Pauline était toute seule à une table. Drago avait voulu la rejoindre mais elle s'en était formellement écartée. Il était donc partit en colère vers une autre table pour s'asseoir à côté de Blaise Zabini. Ils s'étaient disputés pour réagir comme ça ? se demanda Harry mais il oublia vite cette question.

Le cours commençait et après avoir pris un livre dans une armoire, comme il ne savait pas qu'il avait été admis en potion avancé il n'avait pas acheté ses fournitures, il commença sa potion de Felix Delicis, une potion de chance. Il se retourna vers Pauline et fut très étonné : elle avait l'air drôlement douée en potion et elle maniait les ingrédients avec une telle dextérité que même Hermione la regarda abasourdie. Pauline, voyant qu'elle était sujette d'une attention plutôt accentuée de la part de ses nouveaux amies, les regarda intriguée.

- Heu… Tu as l'air forte en potion dis donc ! la complimenta Harry.

- Oui ! J'adore ça ! J'ai toujours été très méticuleuse et les potions, c'est vraiment mon rayon !

- Tu te débrouilles d'autant mieux dans les autres matières ?

- Disons que… J'aime bien l'arithmancie et les runes anciennes mais j'ai du abandonner celle-ci faute de temps pour travailler.

- Oh ! Tu fais de l'arithmancie ?! s'exclama Hermione enthousiaste.

S'en suivit une conversation très intéressante apparemment pour les deux filles mais qui n'était qu'un tas de formules indescriptibles pour les deux garçons au désespoir de Harry.

Il remarqua alors que son livre était truffé de petites annotations sur les potions. Il tenta d'en déchiffrer quelques une et se rendit compte que les conseils étaient très bons. Le professeur Slughorn s'approcha de sa table et s'exclama :

- Excellent Harry ! Ta potion est tout bonnement parfaite !

Celui-ci stupéfait, regarda celle de Pauline. Elle dégageait la même odeur et avait la même couleur dorée que la sienne pourtant le professeur n'en tenu pas compte et la jeune fille lui fit un si grand sourire qu'il en rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et ses pensées ne se concentrèrent plus que sur ce sourire durant le reste du cours.


End file.
